Events
As soon as the tutorial is finished and a Flutterpedia Score of 300 is reached, you can participate in . Events can last for a weekend or up to two weeks. There will also be a timer for the length of the event duration in the top left corner of the screen. Every now and then, there's a event ongoing in your forest. You'll get a notification, when you open your game. It can be a Moth Event or an Event not related with a butterfly set. Between two butterfly events, alongside the Facebook Competitions there can be Sale Events and Gameplay Events (separated or combined), which will usually last for about one weekend each. Some of the events are dedicated to special times and dates of the year. Sometimes they can even happen during the week on special occasions. You can see all of the past event moth sets on the Event Sets page. __TOC__ Moth Events YanadaSetTeaser.png|Yanada Event Teaser Hanwi Set§Facebook.png|Hanwi Event Teaser Bulan Set§Facebook.png|Bulan Event Teaser Boom Set§Facebook.png|Boom Event Teaser Yokai Set§Facebook.png|Yokai Event Teaser Osten Set§Facebook.png|Osten Event Teaser Cuti Set§Facebook.png|Cuti Event Teaser Fan Rong Set§Facebook.png|Fan Rong Event Teaser Rosa Set§Facebook.png|Rosa Event Teaser Sona Set§Facebook.png|Sona Event Teaser Blossom Set§Facebook.png|Blossom Event Teaser Bouquet Set§Facebook.png|Bouquet Event Teaser Joya Set§Facebook.png|Joya Event Teaser Ameku Set§Facebook.png|Ameku Event Teaser Yinhe Set§Facebook.png|Yinhe Event Teaser Wiesn Set§Facebook.png|Wiesn Event Teaser Oog Set§Facebook.png|Oog Event Teaser Mayflower Set§Facebook.png|Mayflower Event Teaser Types of Events *Firefly Events - When you harvest coins from moths, special fireflies appear alongside the normal firefly. When you feed one to Trevor, you will receive an event attraction flower (10%). *Wisp Events,(aka Capture). - The Wisp Mother will appear in your rain-forest. Every two hours, you may tap her to spawn a random number of up to five Wisps. There are Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, and Legendary Wisps, each signified by a different color. Each also has its own catch rate, with Common having the highest catch rate, and Legendary having the lowest. Interesting to know, all event sets of the same type have similar set icons: flower for Firefly events and star for Wisp events. Non-Moth Events 'Game Play' halfpriceeggs.png | Half Price Egg Laying doublecoins-doublesnailrewardsnofferwall.png | Double Coins, Snail Rewards, & Offer Wall BumbleBeeSaleDoublePollenEvent.png | Bumblebee Sale & Double Pollen DoubleRewardsFromGiftsDoubleTheAmountOfDailyGiftsToSendAndDoubleSocialPointsForEachGiftSent.jpg | Double Rewards from Gifts... DoubleRewardsFromGiftsDoubleTheAmountOfDailyGiftsToSendAndDoubleSocialPointsForEachGiftSent.jpg | Double the Amount of Daily Gifts to Send... DoubleRewardsFromGiftsDoubleTheAmountOfDailyGiftsToSendAndDoubleSocialPointsForEachGiftSent.jpg | & Double Social Points for Each Gift Sent FreeFusion.png | Free Fusion HalfPriceBees.png | Half Price Bees HalfPriceFlowers.png | Half Price Attraction Flowers HalfTimeMissionsHalfPriceMissionSwitch.png | Half Time Missions & Half Price Mission Switch MothMania.png | Moth Mania Half Price Bees During this event, Nocturnal Carpenter Bees, and Buff-tailed Bumble Bees may be purchased for half price. Doubled Offer Wall and Video Snail Rewards During these weekends all rewards you get from the offer wall or from the Florida Tree Snail by doing some tasks like watching videos are raised by 100%. Visiting Moth Mania Whenever it's time for a Moth Mania, the frequency of Special Visitor is turned down to an hour, which means a new moth from past events comes around every 60 minutes. You may pay your visiting moth to lay an egg with Glowbucks. 'Sales' Decoration Sales An event where Decorations from past events are available for sale for 200 Glowbucks each. Christmas Christmas 2016 With the Cuti Set, the whole forest got decorated for the holidays – with crystals and snow! Further more, the gifts got a special design for this time of the year! To get into the holiday spirit, the Common, and Deluxe Holiday Cactus got matching Special Abilities – to every and to every . Christmas 2017 ShamashTrevor.png | Trevor ShamashMichelle.png | Michelle ShamashSnail.png | Florida Tree Snail ShamashLargeFestiveGift.png | Large Festive Gift ShamashSmallFestiveGift.png | Small Festive Gift ShamashIncubator.png | Incubator ShamashWisp.png | Wisp Mother ShamashParasolPack.png | Parasol Pack BlueFirefly.png | Blue Firefly This event celebrated Hanukkah, and was called the Shamash set. The forest was once again decorated for the holiday, in snow, and ice crystals. 'Gifts' became 'Festive Gifts' during this time. From December 12th, for nine days, a tiny blue firefly could be collected each day you logged in. For those who collected all nine fireflies, a special reward of 20 was received. Shamash decorations were the Common and Deluxe Broadleaf Starflower with the Special Abilities to every and to every . A special decoration called the Pixie's Parasol was also available in the Shop, as part of a package, for the price of 100 with the ability to every . 'Event Calendar' You'll find the time line for the past events of any kind on our Calendar page! Category:Basic Information Category:Events